


To Love is to be Vulnerable

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [45]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: The sun shone down on the beach, glistening off of the water and casting shards of light to where Charles and Elsie stood.





	To Love is to be Vulnerable

The sun shone down on the beach, glistening off of the water and casting shards of light to where Charles and Elsie stood. Charles shifted nervously. The facade of the aloof and respectable Butler slipping as he contemplated the water. Charles had always been afraid of looking foolish, he had worked very hard over the years to appear composed and unflappable at all times, but now he stood before the woman he loved and he felt unsure, apprehensive, and vulnerable. 

Elsie smiled kindly. She reached out for his hand, their fingers interlaced and together they walked into the shimmering ocean.


End file.
